With technological development, LED devices having smaller dimensions, lighter weight and higher output wattage have become mainstream technology. A conventional light emitting device includes an aluminum oxide substrate formed with silver wirings thereon by thin film deposition. However, sulfurization of the silver wirings at a die bonding area of the aluminum oxide substrate often leads to luminous decay. In addition, much research has been targeted at enhancement of light efficiency and cost reduction (e.g., by reducing the amount of phosphor powder used in manufacturing the light emitting device).